facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SithMasterJosh
Hey Josh, Does that-banker-guy-whos-name-continues-to-escape-me get to keep his page here? I mean, he's really just the bad kind of trouble-maker, and we did technically wipe him from the face of the galaxy. At least, we were going to. We never actually did... Blackfire667 17:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Ian Michael Baete. And yes, of course he does. The point of this site is to record our history. If I could trust them to be mature and responsible, I'd extend an invitation to the UNT and anyone else we consider our enemies in character. It's not up to me to decide whose history is allowed to get recorded. And besides, we didn't actually need to wipe him out. He did what we demanded he do. SithMasterJosh 05:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Guess what! I have more edits than you!!!! Atrumcavus 13:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *A truth made less impressive when you consider the fact that you have developed a lot more than I have to write articles about. You have a more detailed national history, you have a LOT more characters, and you've participated in a great deal more stories than I have. Where you see less quantity, I see greater quality. SithMasterJosh 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright - I've fixed it. If ever that happens in the future, just go into the source, and make sure the quote is on a single line E.g. { {Quote|Execute Order 66|Palpatine} } rather than { {Quote|Execute Order 66 |Palpatine} } Atrumcavus 03:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Also - get rid of any of the other formatting that may be getting in the way while your there (in the quote). Its not nessisary, but may make it easier to figure out where things are going wrong. Atrumcavus 03:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Josh, it's Carter, just creating my nations page like you suggested. "The Commander" Why do I count as one of "The Commander" 's masters? Doesn't that make it seem as though I trained him as my apprentice? Blackfire667 23:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I have a structure infobox. Template:Structure infobox. I think I fixed the problem. The second box under 'Width' which is un-named, is the actual size of the infobox. Its a bit complicated without instructions, but thats the system. And eventually, I'll remember to add the signature onto one of my messages. Atrumcavus 12:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Goodness gracious me, Individual Ship Infobox really stuffed me around. It had coding that I just couldn't find what was wrong with. So I just added important information on how to use it, so if people ask you whats wrong, just tell them to go to the Source, and copy paste the coding there, and fill out the details. I just thought that as the head-wiki person, that you'd like to know that. lol. Atrumcavus 16:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I exist! (sorta :P) Hey bro- just wanted to let you know I finally set up an account. Daniel let me know I should prob. ask you for Admin privilages and/or access to Jedi stuff. Still learning the ropes, though he's giving me tips and I'm taking it slow. Appreciate any input. One delicate area I can see is Faction pages... the UNN is pretty pro-UNN in its writing, though its their page and I'm not going to bust their chops too much. Wonder how much like a real wiki we want to make this though, as far as impartiality goes (my view of things could certainly stand for some critique too, though I have started mapping wider history as best I can (-- using "History of the Powers" to class things outside of your own timeline- I'll probably make a mirror one that handles thinks like the UNT Wars without messing up the delecate balance you've tried to find)) Also working up a pseudonym for my main character, as we discussed. DionysianTwilight 16:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Walker, So can are we encouraged to invite other major nations players here so they can add their part of history? Oops sorry about the signature thing. Alright I see what I can do about inviting some responsible people. Also, is there a way to lock pages from being edited? DuelingFates 02:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) General new pages and improvements I'm working on making some general improvements and new pages as I go on the Wiki. I feel we ought to have a page for every notable faction, even if only a stub. I could see if there's any way to do that automatically. I've also started a few pages on the basics, for example the Faction and Alliance page, and the List of abbreviations and acronyms. Another point I would raise is that this Wiki needs links on its pages BIG TIME. I might work on that; I figure basically make anything of note that's not described elsewhere on the page a link, and then worry about red links after. M0ffx 00:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope not right now just being lazy getting my Messy page off the ground Sith Temple Oh no you didn't!!! ;) http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/File:SithTemple.jpg http://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/photo.php?fbid=1672172849881&set=o.137248856896 Re:Re: Sith Temple Meh, I don't mind. Other people were going to find it eventually. Don't take it down unless you have something else in mind. Otherwise I don't think it really matters a lot. Sith architecture is common you know... Plus I'll probably make some minor changes to it when I describe it. need help I need help withcharacter and nation history coding Oliver 2010 16:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Oliver 2010 so any date from the roleplay timeline I can type in. 0 NE when the company was established New empire era